George Lafayette Beal
|died= |placeofbirth= Norway, Maine |placeofdeath= Norway, Maine |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=Capt. William W. Morrell of the 20th Maine Infantry |nickname= |allegiance=United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1861-1866 |rank= Brevet Major General (Civil War) |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Jackson's Valley Campaign *Second Bull Run *Antietam *Red River Campaign *Sheridan's Valley Campaign |awards= |laterwork=Pension Agent State Treasurer of Maine }} George Lafayette Beal (May 21, 1825 – December 11, 1896) was an American politician from the state of Maine who served in the Union forces during the American Civil War. Early life and background Beal was born in Norway, Maine. His father was one of the founders of the town. Beal studied at the Westbrook Seminary and was very interested military affairs, eventually being elected Captain of the local militia unit known as the Norway Light Infantry, a position he held at the beginning of the war. He was employed as an agent of the Canadian Express Company. Civil War Beal was the first man in Oxford County to enlist, and his militia unit became Company "G" of the First Maine Infantry Regiment, a three-month unit. At the end of his enlistment, he re-enlisted and was commissioned Colonel of the Tenth Maine Infantry Regiment. The unit was engaged during Stonewall Jackson's valley campaign in 1862 where he was commended for its service covering the retreat of Maj. Gen. Nathaniel Banks' army, and later at Second Bull Run, and Antietam, where Beal was severely wounded. In May 1863, Beal re-enlisted yet again and became Colonel of the Twenty-ninth Maine Regiment, in the Union XIX Corps, and took part in the Red River Campaign and Sheridan's Shenandoah Valley campaign in 1864 as a brigade commander. For gallant service at the Battle of Cedar Creek, he was promoted to Brigadier General of the Volunteers. His brigade had been first to advance and break the enemy's lines during the turning point of the battle. He was assigned to duty in North Carolina in 1865. Following the war, he was promoted to major general and assigned command of the eastern district of South Carolina, and then was mustered out in January 1866. Postbellum career Beal became active in politics and was a delegate to the Republican National Convention which nominated General Grant for President in 1868 and was also a Presidential elector from Maine. In 1872 he was appointed as a Pension Agent at Portland, Maine, and was also active in the Grand Army of the Republic. In 1880, he became Adjutant General of the state militia, and served until 1885. In 1888, he was elected State Treasurer as a Republican and served until 1894. He died in 1896 from heart disease. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Warner, Ezra J. Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders. Baton Rogue, Louisiana: LSU Press. 1964. ISBN 0807108227. *Welsh, Jack D. Medical Histories of Union Generals. Columbus, Ohio: Kent State University Press. 1996. ISBN 0873388534. Notes External links *Former Treasurers of Maine Category:1825 births Category:1896 deaths Category:United States Army officers Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Maine in the American Civil War Category:State treasurers of Maine